


The Other Woman

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: A small oneshot/drabble, based on the events of Saturday 7th December 2019’s episode when Duffy’s convinced Charlie’s having an affair.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 8





	The Other Woman

Charlie stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up the stairs at the sounds of banging coming from upstairs. He exhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his neck before climbing the stairs.

“Darling?”

“Go away.” She called, followed by a sniffle and more banging. He wasn’t sure what she was doing but he was concerned she’d hurt herself so he ignored her request to be left alone. Bracing himself, he put his hand on the handle and opened the door. 

Duffy decided to throw a pillow in his direction as he walked through the door, the pillow hitting him in the chest and falling to the floor with a thud.

“You’re an arsehole.” She muttered from the bed, refusing to look up and meet his gaze.

Charlie closed the door behind him and bend down to retrieve the pillow. Holding it in his hand, he embraced the silence between the two of them whilst considering his options. He stepped towards the bed and held out the pillow towards hers.

“I’m not having an affair, Duffy.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out for her hand but she moved her hand away. That small act broke Charlie’s heart and he could feel his heart and stomach sink.

“Aren’t you? Then who is Sian?”

Charlie knew if he took a few minutes to answer, then the silence would automatically make him look guilty. On the other hand, he didn’t want it to be a massive shock for her in case she’d forgotten. 

“Honey, we said about getting carers in to help you. Don’t you remember?”

“Charlie!” She rolled her eyes, “I don’t need a carer, I’m a nurse. I can look after myself.”

He smiled sadly and gently placed his hand against her cheek, “You’re not a nurse anymore.”

A confused look appeared on Duffy’s face. Yes she was a nurse. She’d been a nurse for years, what was he talking about? 

“Charlie, I can look after myself. So who is Sian? Your fancy piece?”

A hint of the famous redhead temper was beginning to spark and Charlie knew she would explode eventually. 

“Duffy listen to me darling? Sian is your carer, not my girlfriend. She’s here to look after you while I’m at work.” 

“I don’t need looking after!”

“Sweetheart, I think you do. You’ve really been struggling lately and...”

“No!!” She yelled, pushing Charlie away from her. “I don’t need looking after! I’m not a bloody invalid Charlie!!” She screeched. 

He tried to hug her, to comfort her but she kept pushing him away again and raining punches against him. Eventually she stopped lashing out, cried out and fell forward against Charlie’s chest.

Charlie’s arms wrapped around Duffy’s body as she began to sob against his body. He closed his eyes briefly, reflecting on how many mood swings he’d experienced with her already today. His hand came to rub against her back and through her hair, hoping to provide some comfort to her.

“Sian’s not your girlfriend?” She mumbled against his chest, her hand under his top and stroking his chest. 

“No baby, no she isn’t.”

There was a comfortable pause, well as comfortable as it could be when they’d fallen out. There was still an edge to the atmosphere right now. 

“I’m such a bloody idiot.” Duffy whispered, her fingertips stroking patterns against his chest.

“Not an idiot darling, just momentarily confused.” He paused for a moment, “I’m not having an affair Duffy. This is hard but I meant what I said when we married, in sickness and in health.”

“It was actually no sickness because we’re nurses.” Duffy whispered as Charlie moved to lie down. Hearing what Duffy said, Charlie’s heart skipped a beat. She remembered? Laying down beside Charlie, she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Charlie?”

“Yes darling?”

“I— I love you.” She reached up and kissed his cheek before settling back down in his arms. 

“Sian isn’t your girlfriend?” She whispered. Despite him already telling her once that Sian wasn’t his girlfriend, she needed to be reassured once more. There was still that doubting voice in the back of her head that wouldn’t be quiet.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” 

Duffy nodded, finally accepting her husband’s explanation that Sian wasn’t his fancy, young mistress. There was a comfortable silence for a while between them, Charlie’s fingertips running up Duffy’s arm and Duffy’s fingertips creating patterns on Charlie’s chest. 

“Charlie?”

“Hmm?” It was a somewhat sleepy response.

“You haven’t got the stamina for two women, have you?” She giggled softly and Charlie shook his head fondly. His Duffy was still in there.


End file.
